Simplify the following expression: $6\sqrt{275}$.
First, try to factor a perfect square out of the radical. $= 6\sqrt{275}$ $= 6\sqrt{25 \cdot 11}$ Separate the radical and simplify. $= 6\sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{11}$ $= 6 \cdot 5 \cdot \sqrt{11}$ $= 30\sqrt{11}$